xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamora
A member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. History Star-Lord leads his fellow team members Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot into raiding an alien prison to spring Yondu. They learn from him that Korath the Pursuer has a Spartax artifact that he plans to give to Thanos. After getting the artifact from Korath the Pursuer, the Guardians of the Galaxy head to Knowhere (a colony in the severed head of a Celestial). While Drax, Rocket Raccoon and Groot's stick form meet Cosmo the Spacedog (who is the head of security on Knowhere), Star-Lord learns from an alien broker that he is part Spartax. When Korath the Pursuer's group and Yondu's Ravagers attack the Guardians of the Galaxy to claim the Spartax artifact, Knowhere starts to come to life and ensnare everyone. After the Cosmic Seed caused Knowhere to be briefly awakened and Groot to be overpowered by its energies, Korath the Pursuer snatches Star-Lord and Gamora in order to force Star-Lord to open the box for him by using a parasite that makes Gamora relive her sins. Following the rescue of Star-Lord and Gamora, Thanos leads his fleet into attacking Knowhere in order to claim the Star Seed's box. As Star-Lord uses the Continuum Cortex in Knowhere to fight Thanos' fleet, Groot helps Drax the Destroyer fight Thanos. Eventually, Cosmo uses Knowhere's technology to transport the Guardians of the Galaxy and Knowhere to a distant galaxy. After leaving Knowhere, Star-Lord discovers that the Cosmic Seed's box is a map to the Cosmic Seed. After the Guardians of the Galaxy narrowly escape a planet that Fin Fang Foom was on, Rocket Raccoon accepts an offer to work for the Collector, while the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy look for special Pandorian Crystals needed to power the map to the Star Seed. What the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy do not know is that the Collector has plans to add Rocket Raccoon to his collection of alien creatures due to him being the last of his kind. The Guardians crash land on a space station called Conjunction, which is run by Grandmaster. The Grandmaster seeks to have Drax and Gamora fight each other in the Conjunction Arena. The Guardians of the Galaxy look for Pandorian Crystals from Star-Lord's old contact named Lunatik. They must also keep themselves from being busted by Nova Corps member named Titus. On a planet where the next Pandorian Crystal is, the Guardians of the Galaxy find a race of aliens that are under attack by the rock like Rexians. They fight them off. Afterwards, the Guardians go on a journey to save Groot. Groot becomes infected with the same parasitic fungus that possessed the Rexians. They also try not to get into conflict with a persistent Titus. Titus apprehends the Guardians of the Galaxy when they try to infiltrate the Nova Corps Headquarters on Xandar. As part of a deal with Titus, the Guardians infiltrate a notorious gang of weapons dealers called the Black Order who have been sighted on the desert planet of Eilsel 4. The Black Order plan to obtain the Universal Weapon that was previously used by Ronan the Accuser. Guardians and Space Knights He is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy he team consists ofStar-Lord, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Groot, and Drax the Destroyer. The Avengers had to deal with the Guardians of the Galaxy at the time when Galactus was led to the D'Bari's planet by Iron Man (who was under the power of the Power Cosmic) to consume it instead of the Earth, causing the D'Bari to evacuate. Even though the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy had a hard time, they then realized that Iron Man led Galactus to the D'Bari's planet because it had become unstable where the explosion knocked out Galactus. After the D'Bari found another planet to settle on, Captain America tells Star-Lord that he hopes that their paths cross again. Widow's Run Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon try to get the Avengers to let the Infinity Gems be in their custody only to be turned down by Tony Stark. When the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive to claim the Infinity Gems from Black Widow and Thor, Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon stated that their trip to Asgard served as a beacon where they listed the Spartax, the Sakaarans, and the Celestials as examples of those who want the Infinity Gems. The Avengers end up fighting the Guardians of the Galaxy even when Black Widow had a vision that the Guardians of the Galaxy would fall under the Infinity Gems' influence. Using special teleportation disks, Falcon teleports the Guardians of the Galaxy back to their ship. Powers and Abilities * Bio-Augmentations: Thanos put Gamora through various experimental procedure to enhance her abilities. ** Superhuman Strength: She was capable of combating various strong avengers with ease. She is also capable of wielding her super-heavy sword without any strain. ** Superhuman Resilience: Even after the hulk threw her through several storeys of buildings, she immediately returned. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: She has several implants which allow her to regenerate from injuries within a few minutes. ** Enhanced Stamina: Her two livers are capable of extending her stamina to the levels of Captain America's stamina. ** Enhanced Neurological Systems: Her nervous system was enhanced, making her immune to physical pain & giving her a heightened sense of awareness, enhanced reflexes & senses. Her speed of perception is also accelerated. * Swordswomanship: Her swordswomanship skills were so advanced that she was named the most dangerous woman in the galaxy. * Espionage Tactics: Thanos only kept her around due to her immense assassination skills. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: She is such a powerful martial artist, that she is able to go toe-to-toe with Drax. Screenshots 35sister.PNG 36gamora.PNG 37gamora.PNG 1gamora.PNG 2gamora.PNG 3gamora.PNG 5gamora.PNG 19-1456620533.PNG 18-1456620532.PNG 17planet.PNG 16gamora.PNG 15plan.PNG 13eat.PNG 14generate.PNG 12tradition.PNG 11camp.PNG 10gamora.PNG 9g.PNG 8g.PNG 7Gamora.PNG 6gamora.PNG 21-1460571475.PNG 12-1460571473.PNG 10-1460571473.PNG 6-1460571471.PNG Collector.png 81-1469405550.PNG 82-1469405550.PNG 83-1469405550.PNG 84-1469405550.PNG 85-1469405550.PNG 88-1469405551.PNG 89-1469405551.PNG 90-1469405551.PNG Scene21575.png Scene21552.png Scene21529.png Scene21506.png Scene17803.png Scene16653.png Scene16630.png Scene16607.png Scene11202.png Scene11179.png Scene11133.png Scene11110.png Scene11018.png Scene10995.png Scene10972.png Scene07246.png Scene07223.png Scene07062.png Scene07039.png Scene06533.png Scene06510.png Scene06165.png Scene04164.png Scene04141.png Scene04118.png Scene04095.png Scene04072.png Scene04049.png Scene04026.png Scene04003.png Scene03980.png Scene03957.png Scene03934.png Scene03911.png Scene02485.png Scene02462.png Scene02439.png Scene01680.png Scene01657.png Scene01634.png Scene00921.png Scene00507.png Scene00484.png Scene00461.png Scene00438.png Scene00415.png Evolution Rock02117.png Evolution Rock02094.png Evolution Rock02071.png Evolution Rock02048.png Evolution Rock02025.png Evolution Rock01266.png Evolution Rock01243.png Evolution Rock01220.png Evolution Rock01197.png Evolution Rock08718.png Evolution Rock08695.png Evolution Rock08672.png Evolution Rock08649.png Evolution Rock08005.png Evolution Rock07982.png Evolution Rock07959.png Evolution Rock07729.png Evolution Rock07706.png Evolution Rock07683.png Evolution Rock07591.png Evolution Rock07568.png Evolution Rock07545.png Evolution Rock07522.png Evolution Rock07269.png Evolution Rock07246.png Evolution Rock06579.png Evolution Rock06556.png Evolution Rock06533.png Evolution Rock06510.png Evolution Rock06487.png Evolution Rock17504.png Evolution Rock17481.png Evolution Rock17458.png Evolution Rock17435.png Evolution Rock17412.png Evolution Rock17389.png Evolution Rock17366.png Evolution Rock17343.png Evolution Rock17320.png Evolution Rock17297.png Evolution Rock15641.png Evolution Rock15618.png Evolution Rock08741.png Free Bird15365.png Free Bird15342.png Free Bird15319.png Free Bird15043.png Free Bird14491.png Free Bird14468.png Free Bird14445.png Free Bird14376.png Free Bird14100.png Free Bird13916.png Free Bird13893.png Free Bird13870.png Free Bird13686.png Free Bird13617.png Free Bird13594.png Free Bird13548.png Free Bird12743.png Free Bird12720.png Free Bird12697.png Free Bird12674.png Free Bird12651.png Free Bird12628.png Free Bird12605.png Free Bird12582.png Free Bird12467.png Free Bird12444.png Free Bird12421.png Free Bird12398.png Free Bird12168.png Free Bird12145.png Free Bird12076.png Free Bird11892.png Free Bird11455.png Free Bird11432.png Free Bird11409.png Free Bird09109.png Free Bird09086.png Free Bird09063.png Free Bird08787.png Free Bird08764.png Free Bird08741.png Free Bird08005.png Free Bird07982.png Free Bird07959.png Free Bird02416.png Free Bird00576.png Free Bird00553.png Free Bird20586.png Free Bird20563.png Free Bird20540.png Free Bird20517.png Free Bird20494.png Free Bird20333.png Free Bird20310.png Free Bird20241.png Free Bird20218.png Free Bird20195.png Free Bird18723.png Free Bird18700.png Free Bird18631.png Free Bird18608.png Free Bird18585.png Free Bird18562.png Free Bird18539.png Free Bird18516.png Free Bird18493.png Free Bird18447.png Free Bird18424.png Free Bird18401.png Free Bird18378.png Free Bird18355.png Free Bird18332.png Free Bird18309.png Free Bird18286.png Free Bird18263.png Free Bird18240.png Free Bird17941.png Free Bird17067.png Free Bird17044.png Free Bird16262.png Free Bird16239.png Free Bird16216.png Free Bird16193.png Free Bird16170.png Free Bird16147.png Free Bird16124.png Free Bird16101.png Free Bird15710.png Free Bird15687.png Free Bird15664.png Free Bird21092.png Free Bird21046.png Free Bird21069.png Free Bird24979.png Free Bird24956.png Free Bird24841.png Free Bird24818.png Free Bird24795.png Free Bird24772.png Free Bird24749.png Free Bird24680.png Free Bird24427.png Free Bird24404.png Free Bird24381.png Free Bird23622.png Free Bird23576.png Free Bird23553.png Free Bird23300.png GOTGS2E507033.png GOTGS2E507009.png GOTGS2E503841.png GOTGS2E503817.png GOTGS2E503793.png GOTGS2E503769.png GOTGS2E503745.png GOTGS2E503721.png GOTGS2E503697.png GOTGS2E503673.png GOTGS2E503649.png GOTGS2E503625.png GOTGS2E503601.png GOTGS2E503577.png GOTGS2E503553.png GOTGS2E503529.png GOTGS2E503505.png GOTGS2E503481.png GOTGS2E503457.png GOTGS2E503433.png GOTGS2E503409.png GOTGS2E503385.png GOTGS2E503361.png GOTGS2E503913.png GOTGS2E507057.png GOTGS2E507081.png GOTGS2E507105.png GOTGS2E508113.png GOTGS2E508137.png GOTGS2E509313.png GOTGS2E509337.png GOTGS2E509361.png GOTGS2E509553.png GOTGS2E509673.png GOTGS2E511905.png GOTGS2E511929.png GOTGS2E511953.png GOTGS2E512481.png GOTGS2E516297.png GOTGS2E516321.png GOTGS2E516417.png GOTGS2E516945.png GOTGS2E516969.png GOTGS2E516993.png GOTGS2E517017.png GOTGS2E518385.png GOTGS2E518409.png GOTGS2E518553.png GOTGS2E518577.png GOTGS2E518601.png GOTGS2E518625.png GOTGS2E518649.png GOTGS2E518673.png GOTGS2E518697.png GOTGS2E518721.png GOTGS2E518745.png GOTGS2E518769.png GOTGS2E519009.png GOTGS2E519033.png GOTGS2E519057.png GOTGS2E519081.png GOTGS2E519105.png GOTGS2E519129.png GOTGS2E519153.png GOTGS2E519177.png GOTGS2E519201.png GOTGS2E519225.png GOTGS2E519249.png GOTGS2E519273.png GOTGS2E519297.png GOTGS2E519321.png GOTGS2E519345.png GOTGS2E519369.png GOTGS2E519393.png GOTGS2E600937.png GOTGS2E600961.png GOTGS2E600985.png GOTGS2E601225.png GOTGS2E601273.png GOTGS2E601297.png GOTGS2E601321.png GOTGS2E601345.png GOTGS2E601369.png GOTGS2E601393.png GOTGS2E601417.png GOTGS2E601681.png GOTGS2E602065.png GOTGS2E602689.png GOTGS2E602713.png GOTGS2E602737.png GOTGS2E602761.png GOTGS2E602785.png GOTGS2E602809.png GOTGS2E602881.png GOTGS2E603073.png GOTGS2E603241.png GOTGS2E603265.png GOTGS2E603289.png GOTGS2E603361.png GOTGS2E603409.png GOTGS2E603433.png GOTGS2E603457.png GOTGS2E603481.png GOTGS2E603505.png GOTGS2E604465.png GOTGS2E604489.png GOTGS2E604513.png GOTGS2E604921.png GOTGS2E605113.png GOTGS2E605137.png GOTGS2E605161.png GOTGS2E605185.png GOTGS2E605209.png GOTGS2E605233.png GOTGS2E605401.png GOTGS2E605425.png GOTGS2E605449.png GOTGS2E605473.png GOTGS2E605881.png GOTGS2E605905.png GOTGS2E605929.png GOTGS2E605953.png GOTGS2E605977.png GOTGS2E606001.png GOTGS2E606025.png GOTGS2E606121.png GOTGS2E606145.png GOTGS2E606265.png GOTGS2E606289.png GOTGS2E606313.png GOTGS2E606481.png GOTGS2E606649.png GOTGS2E606745.png GOTGS2E606793.png GOTGS2E607321.png GOTGS2E607369.png GOTGS2E607897.png GOTGS2E608833.png GOTGS2E608857.png GOTGS2E608881.png GOTGS2E608905.png GOTGS2E608929.png GOTGS2E608953.png GOTGS2E609385.png GOTGS2E609409.png GOTGS2E609433.png GOTGS2E609457.png GOTGS2E609481.png GOTGS2E609505.png GOTGS2E609529.png GOTGS2E609553.png GOTGS2E614641.png GOTGS2E614665.png GOTGS2E615889.png GOTGS2E615913.png GOTGS2E616897.png GOTGS2E616921.png GOTGS2E616945.png GOTGS2E617329.png GOTGS2E617377.png GOTGS2E617401.png GOTGS2E617569.png GOTGS2E617593.png GOTGS2E617617.png GOTGS2E621817.png GOTGS2E621841.png GOTGS2E623449.png GOTGS2E623473.png GOTGS2E624001.png GOTGS2E624025.png GOTGS2E626809.png GOTGS2E626833.png GOTGS2E624265.png GOTGS2E624217.png GOTGS2E624193.png GOTGS2E624169.png GOTGS2E624145.png GOTGS2E624121.png GOTGS2E623665.png GOTGS2E614905.png GOTGS2E614881.png GOTGS2E614857.png GOTGS2E614833.png GOTGS2E614809.png GOTGS2E614785.png GOTGS2E614545.png GOTGS2E614521.png GOTGS2E614497.png GOTGS2E614473.png GOTGS2E614449.png GOTGS2E614137.png GOTGS2E614113.png GOTGS2E614089.png GOTGS2E614065.png GOTGS2E614041.png GOTGS2E614017.png GOTGS2E613993.png GOTGS2E613969.png GOTGS2E623257.png Scene26473-0.png Scene26497-0.png Scene26449-0.png Scene26425.png Scene26401-0.png Scene17569-0.png Scene17545.png Scene17521-0.png Scene17497.png Scene17473.png Scene12889.png Scene12865.png Scene12841-0.png Scene12817-0.png Scene06361.png Scene06289.png Scene06265.png Scene04249.png Scene04177-0.png Scene04153-0.png Scene03625.png Scene03361-1.png Scene03337-0.png Scene02233-0.png Scene02209-0.png Scene02185.png Scene02161.png Scene00457.png Scene00433.png Scene00409.png Scene00385.png scene26497g.png Scene00337.png Gamora123857 (1).png Gamora123857 (2).png Gamora123857 (3).png Gamora123857 (4).png Gamora123857 (5).png Gamora123857 (6).png Gamora123857 (7).png Gamora123857 (8).png Gamora123857 (9).png Gamora123857 (10).png Gamora123857 (11).png Gamora123857 (12).png Gamora123857 (13).png Gamora123857 (14).png Gamora123857 (15).png Gamora123857 (16).png Gamora123857 (17).png Gamora123857 (18).png Gamora123857 (19).png Gamora123857 (20).png Gamora123857 (22).png Gamora123857 (23).png Gamora123857 (24).png Gamora123857 (25).png Gamora123857 (26).png Gamora123857 (27).png Gamora123857 (28).png Gamora123857 (29).png Gamora123857 (30).png Gamora123857 (31).png Gamora123857 (32).png Gamora123857 (33).png Gamora123857 (34).png Gamora123857 (35).png Gamora123857 (36).png Gamora123857 (37).png Gamora123857 (38).png Gamora123857 (39).png Gamora123857 (40).png Gamora123857 (41).png Gamora123857 (42).png Gamora123857 (43).png Gamora123857 (44).png Gamora123857 (45).png Gamora123857 (46).png Gamora123857 (47).png Gamora123857 (48).png Gamora123857 (49).png Gamora123857 (50).png Gamora123857 (51).png Gamora123857 (52).png Gamora123857 (53).png Gamora123857 (54).png Gamora123857 (55).png Gamora123857 (56).png Gamora123857 (57).png Gamora123857 (58).png Gamora123857 (59).png Gamora123857 (60).png Gamora123857 (61).png Gamora123857 (62).png Gamora123857 (63).png Gamora123857 (64).png Gamora123857 (65).png Gamora123857 (66).png Gamora123857 (67).png Gamora123857 (69).png Gamora123857 (70).png Gamora123857 (71).png Gamora123857 (72).png Gamora123857 (73).png Gamora123857 (74).png Gamora123857 (75).png Gamora123857 (76).png Gamora123857 (77).png Gamora123857 (78).png Gamora123857 (79).png Gamora123857 (80).png Gamora123857 (81).png Gamora123857 (82).png Gamora123857 (83).png Gamora123857 (84).png Gamora123857 (85).png Gamora123857 (86).png Gamora123857 (87).png Gamora123857 (88).png Gamora123857 (89).png Gamora123857 (90).png Gamora123857 (91).png Gamora123857 (92).png Gamora123857 (93).png Gamora123857 (94).png Gamora123857 (95).png Gamora123857 (96).png Gamora123857 (97).png Gamora123857 (98).png Gamora123857 (99).png Gamora123857 (100).png Gamora123857 (101).png Gamora123857 (102).png Gamora123857 (103).png Gamora123857 (104).png Gamora123857 (105).png Gamora123857 (106).png Gamora123857 (107).png Gamora123857 (108).png Gamora123857 (109).png Gamora123857 (110).png Gamora123857 (111).png Gamora123857 (112).png Gamora123857 (119).png Gamora123857 (118).png Gamora123857 (117).png Gamora123857 (116).png Gamora123857 (115).png Gamora123857 (114).png Gamora123857 (113).png Gamora123857 (68).png Gamora123857 (120).png Gamora123857 (21).png Scene08473.png Scene08449-0.png Scene08425-0.png Scene08401-2.png Scene08353.png Scene08329.png Scene08017.png Scene07993.png Scene07729-0.png Scene07705-0.png Scene07681-0.png Scene07657-1.png Scene07633-1.png Scene07609-1.png Scene07585-1.png Scene07441-0.png Scene07417.png Scene07393.png Scene05521-0.png Scene05497.png Scene05473.png Scene04081.png Scene04057-0.png Scene04033-0.png Scene00337-1.png Scene00313.png Scene00145.png Scene00121.png Scene00097.png scene15265g.png scene15289g.png scene15337g.png Scene20449-0.png Scene20425-0.png Scene20281-0.png Scene20161.png Scene20137.png Scene20113-0.png Scene20089-0.png Scene19033-0.png Scene16657-0.png Scene16537.png Scene16369.png Scene16177.png Scene16153-0.png Scene16105.png Scene16081-0.png Scene16033-1.png Scene16009-1.png Scene15985-1.png Scene15937-0.png Scene15913-0.png Scene15889-0.png Scene15865.png Scene15721.png Scene15409.png Scene15385-1.png Scene15361-0.png Scene24265.png Scene24241.png Scene24217.png Scene23953.png Scene23929.png Scene21817.png Scene21793.png Scene21769-1.png Scene21745-1.png Scene21721-2.png SymbioteWar31705 (3).png SymbioteWar31705 (4).png SymbioteWar31705 (5).png SymbioteWar31705 (6).png SymbioteWar31705 (7).png SymbioteWar31705 (8).png SymbioteWar31705 (9).png SymbioteWar31705 (10).png SymbioteWar31705 (11).png SymbioteWar31705 (12).png SymbioteWar31705 (13).png SymbioteWar31705 (14).png SymbioteWar31705 (15).png SymbioteWar31705 (16).png SymbioteWar31705 (17).png SymbioteWar31705 (18).png SymbioteWar31705 (19).png SymbioteWar31705 (20).png SymbioteWar31705 (21).png SymbioteWar31705 (22).png SymbioteWar31705 (23).png SymbioteWar31705 (24).png SymbioteWar31705 (25).png SymbioteWar31705 (26).png SymbioteWar31705 (27).png SymbioteWar31705 (28).png SymbioteWar31705 (29).png SymbioteWar31705 (30).png SymbioteWar31705 (31).png SymbioteWar31705 (32).png SymbioteWar31705 (33).png SymbioteWar31705 (34).png SymbioteWar31705 (35).png SymbioteWar31705 (36).png SymbioteWar31705 (37).png SymbioteWar31705 (38).png SymbioteWar31705 (39).png SymbioteWar31705 (40).png SymbioteWar31705 (41).png SymbioteWar31705 (42).png SymbioteWar31705 (43).png SymbioteWar31705 (44).png SymbioteWar31705 (45).png SymbioteWar31705 (46).png SymbioteWar31705 (47).png SymbioteWar31705 (48).png SymbioteWar31705 (49).png SymbioteWar31705 (50).png SymbioteWar31705 (51).png SymbioteWar31705 (52).png SymbioteWar31705 (53).png SymbioteWar31705 (54).png SymbioteWar31705 (55).png SymbioteWar31705 (56).png SymbioteWar31705 (57).png SymbioteWar31705 (58).png SymbioteWar31705 (59).png SymbioteWar31705 (60).png SymbioteWar31705 (61).png SymbioteWar31705 (62).png SymbioteWar31705 (63).png SymbioteWar31705 (64).png SymbioteWar31705 (65).png SymbioteWar31705 (66).png SymbioteWar31705 (67).png SymbioteWar31705 (68).png SymbioteWar31705 (69).png SymbioteWar31705 (70).png SymbioteWar31705 (71).png SymbioteWar31705 (72).png SymbioteWar31705 (73).png SymbioteWar31705 (74).png SymbioteWar31705 (75).png SymbioteWar31705 (76).png SymbioteWar31705 (77).png SymbioteWar31705 (78).png SymbioteWar31705 (79).png SymbioteWar31705 (80).png SymbioteWar31705 (81).png SymbioteWar31705 (82).png SymbioteWar31705 (83).png SymbioteWar31705 (85).png SymbioteWar31705 (86).png SymbioteWar31705 (87).png SymbioteWar31705 (88).png SymbioteWar31705 (89).png SymbioteWar31705 (90).png SymbioteWar31705 (91).png SymbioteWar31705 (92).png SymbioteWar31705 (93).png SymbioteWar31705 (94).png SymbioteWar31705 (95).png SymbioteWar31705 (96).png SymbioteWar31705 (97).png SymbioteWar31705 (98).png SymbioteWar31705 (99).png SymbioteWar31705 (100).png SymbioteWar31705 (101).png SymbioteWar31705 (102).png SymbioteWar31705 (103).png SymbioteWar31705 (104).png SymbioteWar31705 (105).png SymbioteWar31705 (106).png SymbioteWar31705 (107).png SymbioteWar31705 (109).png SymbioteWar31705 (110).png SymbioteWar31705 (111).png SymbioteWar31705 (112).png SymbioteWar31705 (113).png SymbioteWar31705 (114).png SymbioteWar31705 (115).png SymbioteWar31705 (116).png SymbioteWar31705 (117).png SymbioteWar31705 (118).png SymbioteWar31705 (120).png SymbioteWar31705 (1).png SymbioteWar31705 (2).png IMG 2087.JPG IMG 2088.JPG Scene00361-0.png Scene14929.png Scene14953.png Scene14977.png Scene15001-0.png Scene15025-0.png Scene15049.png Scene15073-0.png Scene15097-0.png Scene15121-0.png Scene15145-0.png 8 (5)-0.PNG 7Gamora-0.PNG Category:Marvel Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Killing Intent Category:Stealth Force Category:Neutral Category:Army of Darkness Category:Army of Light Category:Sword Wielders Category:League of Assassins Category:Pilot Category:Gladiators Category:Veterans Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Criminals Category:Tacticians Category:Most Wanted List Category:Driver Category:Amnesia Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Bounty Category:Zen-Whoberis Category:Police Force Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Nova Corps Category:Universal Believers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vengeance